A Wizard Without His Magic
by AHJessica
Summary: Kurogane stayed behind to protect his homeland while Fai and Syaoran continued on the mission for Fei Wong Reed. Depression overcomes him in a short time when he realizes how much he loved that wizard. Tomoyo assists in getting the two to talk (With the help of Yuko) and Fai makes a promise to be home soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My twist on the end of the Second OVA Spring Thunder. Instead of Kurogane tagging along, he stays to protect his homeland.**

**Prologue**

(Kurogane's POV)

I sit in my own room, in the place I call home. Tomoyo sits with me, trying to comfort me. I had changed a lot especially ever since the kid left. Fai, even without his magic, decided to go. Since he left, I'll be honest, I've been quite worried. I've always been the one to protect him. Especially now he gave up his remaining magic just for me. He could get hurt, easily. Although I trust Syaoran, it just doesn't feel like enough.

It's been at least 2 weeks since they left, and all I do is sit here and stare at the door to Fai's previous room, hoping he'll come out alive and okay. He had made the promise that as soon as all of this was over, he'd come back, to be here with me. It's quite weird to be honest, I actually miss that idiot's stupid nicknames for me, and his cheerful perky attitude. He has awakened emotions in me I haven't felt since my parents were killed.

I felt movement behind me, but didn't bother to even turn around, knowing it was probably just Tomoyo standing to return to her busy day. "If you need anything, Kurogane, Just call." she spoke softly putting a hand against my shoulder.

"I will, Tomoyo." I murmured. She left the room and shut the door, leaving me alone in the darkness.

**Section 1**

(Tomoyo's POV)

I can't stand to see him like this, Kurogane is never upset. Now that the wizard left, he's been quite depressed, it kills me inside. So that's why I payed a price to Yuko, just so I could check in on the progress of their mission. So I'd know when he would return. I pulled out a small circular device and held it up, it began to project an image of the boy and the wizard. "Syaoran?" I said.

"Princess Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed. He looked quite startled, Fai behind him, staring blankly out over a view of a countryside.

"Made anymore progress?" I asked, not being able to take my eyes off of Fai. Syaoran sighed and nodded. "Only a small bit but, yes." I sighed and looked down. "How's he?" Syaoran turned to look at Fai, a sad expression took over on his face. "He's, not himself for sure."

"Is he there?" Fai suddenly stated. I took in a deep breath and nodded once he turned around. "Can I speak to him?" Fai came up beside Syaoran, now looking more depressed than ever. I nodded and carried the device to Kurogane's room, where he sat in silence.

"Kurogane?" I spoke softly. "Hmm?" He groaned without turning around. "There is someone who would like to speak with you." Kurogane sighed, "Who is it?"

"Kuro-rin..." Fai spoke softly and Kurogane quickly turned around with wide eyes. "Fai!" He exclaimed. "I'll be back soon, I promise, don't be so sad, okay?" Fai looked directly into Kurogane's eyes and Kurogane nodded, almost looking as if he was going to cry.

"I'm taking good care of him Kurogane, the blood of yours that you gave for him to drink along the way is starting to run low. Although, it should be enough to get us the rest of the way through." Syaoran stated. I took a second look at Fai, noticing just how pale he looked, I guess they were conserving the blood.

"Fai, you need to drink. You look pale." Kurogane looked worried. "Don't worry Kurgie. I have this under control. I'll see you soon, then I can drink your blood fresh." Fai winked and Kurogane gave a small smirk. "I'll be waiting."

**Section 2**

(Kurogane's POV)

As I said to Fai, I will be waiting, so here I still sat, just waiting to have him here. After having talked to him, I realized that even though I thought I was hiding my feelings, they were actually showing bright and clear. Tomoyo realized I love Fai the minute I started talking to him. I figured there was no sense in hiding it now, the only thing I feared was I being awkward when he returned.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, It had been almost a month since we spoke. I missed him terribly, and Tomoyo was so wrapped up in stuff, she never got a chance to speak to him. So I sat here, slept, ate and then bathed. I felt my eyelids become heavy and suddenly I fell into a restful sleep. Soon he would be here, I just have to wait.

Slowly I regained myself after sleeping quite peacefully, I noticed light coming from the room Fai used to stay in. Probably another one of the royal guests if I had to guess. I hate them sleeping in there, that was his room. Even if it won't matter when he comes back, we'll share, but still, that room has Fai's name written all over it.

I sighed and stood up stretching. My muscles hurt from being so still for so long, I was not used to this in the slightest, I haven't been in a good fight for quite a while. I started to leave the room to take a walk around, until the door to the other room opened and I heard a very familiar voice. "Good, you're awake..." Was that Fai? Was he here?

I turned around ad there he stood, hair longer than ever, pale as a ghost but still somehow smiling. "Fai..." I didn't get a chance to get another word in before he came up to me, throwing his slender arms around my waist and holding me as tight as he could. "I missed you, Kurogane."

The fact he said my actual name made it sincere enough, I wrapped my arms around him tight as well. Sliding back down the wall and taking him with me. He curled up in between my legs and his arms were still tight around me. I rubbed his back gently with my hands.

"I missed you too, Fai." I whispered, now running one hand through his long hair. He smiled and looked up at me, "I know I just got back, but, do you mind if I drink?"

I tilted my head a bit and welcomed his bite. He gently dug his teeth into my skin, fangs protruding and sticking me harshly. It hurt initially but as he began to feed it actually was kinda enjoyable. One of my hands found his and our fingers locked, the color returned to his face slowly and his strength began to return. He pulled out of my skin gently and soon the small wounds stopped bleeding. I looked Fai directly in the eyes and pulled him even closer.

"Fai." I started but he put a finger on my lips.

"Don't even say a word, I know what you want." Fai smiled at me and then leaned in quickly, gently pressing his lips to mine. This moment was the first time I truly felt happy in what seemed like ages. His kiss was sweet and gentle, and as soon as it was over he leaned his head against my chest and stated the three words I have wanted to hear for over a month. "I love you." My response was slow as I tightened my grip around him and kissed the top of his head, quietly whispering "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Section 3**

**(Fai's POV)**

The return to Nihon was long and hard, but I'll admit worth it in the end. It was nice to see Kuro-rin again. It hurt me to have to come in and feed immediately, I felt like that was a bit too soon, but much longer and I would have probably passed out. I tried to make it gentle, I didn't want to hurt him.

At this point it had been a week, a week since I returned, and a full week since Kuro and I's relationship had begun. No one knew, not Tomoyo or anyone. We decided to keep it our own little secret, that is until I have settled in and well,learned the tradition and language of the land.

With Mokona gone, Kurogane and I have been using eye contact and gestures to communicate. Slowly I am grasping the basics of Kuro-puu's language, yet I am a long way a way from being able to communicate freely.

It was nice, very nice just to be here in general. Finally, I had what I wanted from the day we showed up together at Yuko's. Kuro and I were together, and I never wanted that to change. Especially now when I am in most need. After relaxing for a while, not fighting or straining on my bones and muscles, I realized just how injured I was from this whole journey. I can barely move, even though I have plenty of strength, I can't use it without injuring myself more. Thank god Kurogane is helping me, I'll be forever in his dept for that, well, that might be saying much but, that's just my way of ensuring we're together forever.

For now, he brings me tea and food, making sure I'm comfortable and laying with me, running his big hands through my hair. It was relaxing, it was nice, and for once you could see he was very genuinely concerned. I tried so hard not to be a huge burden, but he insisted all the time it was okay. Kurogane had really opened up, he was softer, more gentle, not the rough-hearted emotionless man I saw when we met. It was amazing how deep his emotions were hidden and how I, of all people, was the one to bring them out.

**Section 4**

**(Kurogane's POV)**

I lit a fire and started to warm some water up to the perfect temperature to dip a cloth in for Fai. His legs are aching with severe pain, he can't move them without almost passing out with pain. I see that his new found vampire blood isn't even enough to heal him quickly, after all it had been quite a long time, and he never stopped fighting, he was constantly at something whether it be for me, Syaoran or hell Sakura too. His own needs never struck him until now, as he layed on the floor I had covered with the softest pillows I could find, in pain and hurting, physically speaking. It was as well causing a bit of emotional scarring. He felt helpless, thinking he is a burden on my day. Until he showed up, I never moved from my room, I sat there waiting, waiting for his return. Now that he's here, I'd gladly do anything for him.

I dampened the soft cloth in my hand and brought it over to Fai, gently spreading it across the muscles in his thigh hurting most. He winced a little then took in a deep breath and sighed deeply. Fai searched his mind for a moment it seemed like as if he was trying to think of something specific, I gave him a confused look and he held up one finger, now determined to figure out whatever the hell it is he's thinking about. After a minute a quiet "thank you" escaped his lips and all I did was smile and nod, he was trying so hard, to learn to live here, speak the language. I'm proud, very very proud.

I sat down next to the bed of pillows I had made for him he turned his head to look at me and gave that always cheery smile he had up his sleeve. I smirked and started playing with his limp fingers.

He tugged on my hands a little, causing me to laugh just a little, however when I looked at him his smile had a strange look to it. Something was wrong and he was trying to hide it, I'm figuring him out, slowly.

I gave him a look of concern and all he did was shake his head. This was so difficult to talk without speaking, not because of misinterpretations, mainly because I can't drag stuff out of him like I used to. I sighed and pouted a bit, trying to use the guilt trick and lucky for me, this one time it worked. Fai attempted to lean up holding his stomach. I understood, he was hungry, didn't want to bother me, when will he learn that I don't mind?

I wrapped my arms around him, helping to keep him as comfortable as possible, I pulled him onto my lap, re-adjusting the cloth and tucking his head into my neck. I felt a gentle puncture into my skin and that's when one of Fai's hand found mine. I squeezed it reassuringly, and he gently began to suck out some blood, I tilted my neck, holding him tight in one arm, I held back a small groan. Some might think this to be painful, but actually it is quite arousing, pleasurable once you get used to it.

Fai's hand slid out of mine and went straight for my bare chest, his hand slid down it slowly, tracing over my abs. Even though he was limited with motions, hell it was enough to turn me on in a heartbeat. My free hand began running up and down his sore legs, making sure not to press on them or make them any worse. To soothe them and arouse Fai is my only intention.

Fai withdrew his teeth from my skin and licked on the wound until the wound had stopped bleeding. His lips traveled across my neck and up my jawline, then meeting with my lips. I slowly and gently pulled him even closer into me as I became intoxicated by his gentle loving kisses.


End file.
